


More Than Anyone Could Ask

by words_reign_here



Series: The Beginning After The End [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The completion of this humble little fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anyone Could Ask

When Gabriel had made his last trip home, hands full of Sammy and Sophia, he knew he was at the end of his Grace. He needed to go back to Heaven to fix it and he had to get Michael back up there.

But he couldn’t move. He stumbled into the lair to see Dean pacing and Garth standing off to the side, trying not to get in the way. Gabriel opened his mouth to make some kind of comment but it escaped him when the overwhelming need to slump beside Michael overtook him and he fell unconscious next to his brother.

 

Sam looked around the lair, surprised to be here. He really did think that it was his last night on earth. He started to Gabe and Michael, both passed out near the large desk that dominated the library. However, Dean's angry voice stopped him in his tracks. “Get in the car, Sammy. We have to go get Cas.”

Following his brother’s orders, he turned to the stairs and only barely heard Sophia whimper, “Daddy?” Dean turned back and did not soften, not even for his daughter.

“I have to go get Cas, Sophia. I will be back.” He barked.

“Daddy, I need-“ She began again.

“Sophia. One hour. It can wait one hour.” Dean growled and even Sam knew better than to test those waters.

Sam reached the door and pulled it open only to have it jerked out of his hands and closed tight against him. No amount of pulling was budging it.

“Daddy, listen to me!” Sophia cried out and Dean finally turned to her. She was pulling out a chest that had been hid underneath a bookcase. Neither Dean nor Sam had ever seen it. It rolled out easily into Sophia’s hands. She slipped the cover back and in the box, encased in red velvet was the sharpest stake that either Dean or Sam had seen before.

“It was forged in heaven by Joshua with iron and diamond. St Peter blessed it, John the Baptist bathed it in holy waters and Jesus prayed over it for forty days and forty nights. It’s the strongest weapon that the Men of Letters kept. This is what you will need.” She lifted it from the velvet and held it out to Dean. His eyes widened and stared at his daughter. “You are going to need to cast a spell in Enochian and bind it in Latin. Only then will it be vulnerable enough for you to kill it.”

“Baby, how do you know all this?”

She shrugged. “I think it was Uncle Michael. I was trapped with him while he bled his Grace out. Part of it got in here,” She showed the gash in her palm, “And I just knew stuff.”

“Teach Sam the Enochian spell.” Dean said.

Sophia shook her head. “He can’t do it.”

“What? Why not?”

“His Enochian sucks dad and he mixes up his verbs!” She said. Sam opened his mouth to protest but got a very _Dean_ look from her and decided to not intervene on his own behalf after all. Sophia continued. “You get one word wrong and all of you die. Uncle Sammy has to do binding spell in Latin anyway.” Tears shimmered in her eyes and she said, “I’ll do it.”

“No.” Dean said.

“Michael and Gabriel are almost dead, dad. Who else can do it? And don’t you volunteer. You have to shove that spike into its eye socket otherwise it won’t die.”

“Sophia Grace Winchester, you are staying here-“ Dean began, raising one finger in her direction and even sam stepped into agree with Dean.

“Look what I can do, daddy.” She whispered. Sophia raised a hand and snapped.

They were outside the warehouse doors and Cas’ screams could be heard.

Dean’s head whipped around and he found where the screams were coming from. Sophia stopped him and raised his arm that held the stake. “Eye socket.” Dean eyed the stake wearily but took it from his daughter's hands as he listened to a fresh wave of screams from Cas. There was no time left for arguing or protesting. He had brought this little girl up and now he had to trust that her upbringing would see them through this.

The kid was goddamn prodigy, afterall. Brought up like a warrior and treated like a princess her entire life. Dean trusted her.

She gestured for her uncle to kneel in front of her and placed one of her small hands over his heart and one at his temple. She whispered softly, “You know it, Uncle Sammy, don’t you?”

And suddenly, he did. He knew the Latin rites of binding as surely as he knew his own name.

“Bind him,” Sophia said softly and Sam stood and walked through the doors like it was another shopping trip. Dean gaped at him. Sophia slipped her hand in Dean’s and said, “Come on, Daddy. Let’s go get Papa.”

Dean submitted to her pulling and they walked into the room hand in hand. As soon as she caught sight of the thing, Sophia hissed. Dean could feel her small body lock up in anger and hate and he didn't blame her. His own reaction was just as visceral. Cas was trussed up like a pig for slaughter. His legs were badly broken and it seemed like they were already festering. That shouldn’t have been since they were only gone for half an hour, tops. Sam stood off to the side, his voice booming and the thing slid around, trying to escape Sam’s words but as soon as it tried to disappear it reappeared in the same exact place.

Sophia raised her hand to the thing and it stilled. Where its eyes should have been, it turned to her and followed her delicate movements. She sang out in Enochian, her child’s voice strong and sweet and Dean felt as though the place was being swept clean already. She turned her palm up and the thing was swept off its feet and hovered in mid air.

She stopped for a moment and then said softly, “I pray in the name of our Heavenly Father.”

The thing twisted and turned suddenly at those words and she started the same prayer again, this time circling the thing and her voice stronger still. She paused once again and once again she said, “I pray in the name of our Heavenly Father.”

It was hard for Dean to tell but it looked like her words were like acid eating away at rice paper, peeling away layer after layer, getting down to the most sensitive part before laying waste.

Again, Sophia prayed and again, she was stronger and she ended her prayer with those nine words.

“Sophia…” Dean said.

Her eyes snapped up to him. But instead of the beautiful blue like her Papa, they were an eerie silver. “Daddy.” She said in a voice not her own. “Daddy, I’m so angry.” 

“I know, baby.” Dean whispered. “But this won’t fix it. Torturing this thing means they win. Torture is their thing. Let me end it.”

Sophia flipped her palm over and slammed the thing down on the ground and stood over it for a moment. In her tattered school uniform and bloody face, she should have looked smaller. The events should have terrified and made her cower. Instead, Dean was reminded of when Cas would casually smite demons when he was a full on angel. Sophia looked haughty and proud. Arrogant, like Dean would when he knew that the odds were in his favor and he would win because he was the best at what he did.

“I was made  from my Papa’s Grace and my Daddy’s Righteous Soul. Please remember who I am when you go back down there. Tell them all down there that if they are to hurt the ones that I love, that the angels might have invented torture, but humans perfected it.” She crouched and it turned its head towards her. “And I am both.”

She stepped back and looked up at Dean.

His daughter was so fucking cool.

Dean raised the stake high above his head and brought it down in its throat.

“Daddy. I said the eye socket.” Sophia chided.

“I know baby.” Dean said and readjusted his aim. This time it was right and the room erupted into a thousand screams and the Sam and Dean were thrown back while Sophia stood silently.

The chains around Cas disappeared and as he slid down, Sophia caught him in her own small Grace and laid him down gently. He gasped and startled awake.

“Sophia! Your- your-“ Cas stared wildly at his daughter, his eyes lifting behind and above her. He reached for something but seemed to miss. Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look.

“Shhh… Papa. Let me fix it.” She said. Dean scrambled over to them, his love and his baby and cradled Cas’ head in his arms.

“We have to get him to the hospital.” He muttered, feeling a fever burn through Cas.

“Oh daddy. We can do better than that.” Sophia said. She leaned over and kissed her Papa on his forehead and Dean remembered how his own mother would do that when he was sick. There was a sweet breeze and as easy as waking up in the morning, Cas sat up and gathered Sophia in his arms. Dean was astonished. Not only was Cas healed but even his clothes were clean. Sophia clung to him and then Dean threw the stake on the ground and threw his own arms around the two of them. There was a shuffling behind Sophia and then she felt her Uncle throw his arms around all three of them.

And then they were home.

Sophia still clung to her fathers, and it started out as just a little sniffle but before either Cas or Dean knew it, Sophia was sobbing into Cas’ neck, gut wrenching cries that tore at both of them and had Sam and Dean exchanged another look.

Cas stood and walked with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his midsection and sobbed. He ran his hand through her hair and spoke soothingly to her in Enochian, and after a long while she was able to be speak.

“You’re ok, Papa?” She asked. She wiped the tears from her face and Sophia was just their little girl again. No avenging angel or wrathful spirit left in her. Just their baby.

Cas nodded. “Never better. You have some Grace there, sweetheart.”

“Michael showed me how to use it. And I think he might have given me a little.” She murmured shyly.

“Little?” Cas asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s what he said.” She said defensively.

“He will have to teach you how to control it. Once he wakes up.” Cas said, catching sight of both his brothers on the ground.

Sophia unraveled herself from Cas and he set her on her feet. “He’s dying, Papa. They both are. I need to take them home.”

And before Dean or Cas could protest, all three of them were gone. The other three stared at the blank spot on the floor.

“Castiel-“ Dean started.

“Hold on.” Cas said and left. He found himself in a playground where Sophia stood looking at a mother and her young daughter was playing. They were in someone else’s heaven.

“When I was younger, I used to wish for a mom. You know, everyone at school has one.” She said, apropos of nothing when Cas appeared next to her. Gabriel’s Grace was giving him the last little bit of energy he needed for this quick trip. Sophia looked up at her Papa. “But then, I learned that I had more than most. That I should be happy with what I have. And I am, Papa. And now that I know I have more than almost anyone on earth, I don’t think that not having a mom around will bother me. You and daddy… and Uncle Sammy and Gabriel and Michael, you guys are the most that I could ask for. More than I could ask for.”

And then she took them home. 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading. I had fun writing this one.


End file.
